


Skeletal Software

by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, cosmic_ink, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: A.I. Motherboard [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Few More A.I., A.I. - Freeform, Convo!, Error the Tech guy, Google Glasses, Ink the A.I., Memes, Roomba Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_ink/pseuds/cosmic_ink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: This is from A.I. at Your Service. there are soooo many adorable interactions. Error deals with his A.I. companion. Cross deals with mortality.  MAKE SURE TO READ THE PARENT FIC FIRST!
Relationships: Error/Ink, Nightmare/Cross/Dream
Series: A.I. Motherboard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928566
Comments: 174
Kudos: 59





	1. Exploration

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
awwwwww how cute!  
Now error is going to have a annoying yet sometimes helpful puppy following him. like they can tackle computer problems together with ink chasing the software and error giving instructions and doing hardware. Error is totally going to freak out and not want to let ink work with him. Would ink annoy error with meme?

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Exactly! Error and and his trusty A.I. virus napper  
He wouldn’t admit it to Inky, but having a sentient Ai working on your side really helps speed things up during house calls and assignments  
That way, Error gets more free time to do whatever he wants!

Error: *working on a corrupted database*  
Ink: Error I wanna help!  
Error: shut up inkstain I have to get this do—  
Ink: *cleanse thru the whole database while error is talking*  
Ink: Error can we play now?  
Error: what the fuck

Holy shit, that’s brilliant  
Ink just dropping meme music at every appropriate instances of Error’s life

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
like every time error drops something there are a variety of memes ink could use.sound effects when error is speaking.  
Error: Ugh, geno i hardly got any sleep from loud neighbors.  
Ink, from the phone: I AIN'T GOT NO SLEEP CUS YOU, YA AIN'T GET NO SLEEP CUS OF ME!  
Error: GOD DAMMIT INK STOP.  
Geno: .....Pffft holyy shit error.

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Geno would be shook at first, from meeting Ink  
But then he’ll be pretty chill about it cuz Error finally got a partner to go with him on assignments

Error: how are u okay with this??  
Geno: he seems nice lil bro! Plus, he couldn’t touch u, so that’s a plus  
Error: geno, he is. A. Sentient. Alexa  
Geno: and a formidable partner for the job. I’m glad to hear you’re making friends error! U wouldn’t how many candidates turned tail and ran from being your partner

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink totally changes errors alarms to INK's voice. .....or girly pop songs.

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Inky boi is going to BECOME Error’s alarm

“Error? Error! WAKE UP!! Cmon get up. Error? Error get up. Error! Glitchy? Erry? Ruru?Ruruuuuuu GET UP ITS TIME FOR BREAKFAST”

Mmmmm also, Ink would totally have some proper food delivered to Error’s house  
Where he get the money for that? Well, he has his sources, legal or not

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink totally orders clothes for error to try. Ink wants to see it! Ink just changes look at will BUT WHAT DOES ERROR LOOK LIKE IN A SUIT? A DRESS? OOOOOH YOU LOOK GREAT IN MIDNIGHT BLUE!!! TRY THE PJS!!!!!!!

*****  
cosmic_ink  
I DIG THAT SO MUCH YES!!!!

Error’s bros are just gonna be wondering, did...did error get bedazzled? He actually cleaned up nice for once? And he started looking somewhat well put together to work?  
Is he smiling more too??!

In future, Error’s going to be wearing magic earbuds/headphones (however that’ll work) when going outside  
People won’t come up and talk to him, and he’ll get to listen to his cute A.I. narrate funny skits for random passerby

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
he gets camera glasses and earphones to take ink on walks.

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Ink: crying thru the earphones  
Error: trying to keep a straight face Inky *srrk*, they’re just ducklings  
Ink: LOOK AT THEM WADDLE OHMYGOSH

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: error will you put up a camera and monitor at the table? I wanna have Breakfast with you.  
Error: i can just put my phone on a stand.  
Ink: Oh! Good idea! I guess that's why people pay you to fix problems! You are sooo smart!  
Error: ....thanks ink.  
Ink: .... Can we get a kitten? I wanna see one! OH what about we go see geno! I like talking to your brother! Oh wanna make pancakes?  
Error: i don't have time this morning ink we got work remember?  
Ink: Oh! That sounds fun!

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Ink can get a little TOO energetic for Error’s liking, the Ai just gets all over the place sometimes, he want a to see so many things

And at some random days, Ink wonders why Error isn’t talking to him so much, the latter prefers to lie down and exists and curl up on his ‘beanbag’

Ink isn’t sure why(he’s a pretty new model), but something in his database tells him he should tone it down a little on these days, and just stay by Error’s side

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error gets his light set up to be controlled remotely since ink wanted to see if he could do more things for error..... the first day error installed it ink basically made a rave. ink is looking into other smart things for him t do more in the physical world for error. .... ink gets into a roomba that connects to the wifi and he got geno to put a bluetooth speaker and a phone stand on it as a surprise! now ink can look around the house!

Ink: Welcome home error!  
Error: thanks? .... what did you do? you're acting weird.  
Ink: *moves his roomba* Error look! i can move on my own now!!!  
Error: ....ink what....  
Ink: *zooms to errors feet* HELLO! LOOK I CAN MOVE!!!! And explore!!! now you don't have to keep moving the phone or forget it! i can help you out more!!!  
Error: .... ok... *internal screeching at cute happy boi*

*****  
cosmic_ink  
roomba!ink holy shit! He’s unstoppable now

People be turning heads seeing Error walking with a roomba of all things, like “why is there a phone stand tape to it??” and “holy crap is it TALKING?”

Not to mention video games, Ink could probably interact and get new avatars for every game he and Error go down in  
Which brings them to the next step, VR babeyyyyyyyy

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error and ink play minecraft together. Ink builds crazy homes and error builds useful homes and buildings like farms...... ink we don't need anythe castle....  
Ink looks like himself but error made a skin that looks like himself

*****  
cosmic_ink  
XD Ink can legit break the games rule and make a skin that looks exactly like him

Animal Crossing ink would be totes adorable  
Ink will code special customizations just for Error  
Maybe he’ll even code a villager to look like Error too, just to tease him

Error: wait...Why does that cat look just like me?!  
Ink: Oh do u like it? I made a bunny villager of myself too! Oh yeah! And there’s one for Geno, and Fresh, Geno’s husband and their kid, and the goopy guy that bought me

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
OMG he would recreate error's home in animal crossing and be constantly changing his island.  
Ink: ERROR! ERROR! COME TO MY ISLAND!!!! I DID SOMETHING!!!  
Error: is it another flowerbed?  
Ink: IT IS!!!

*****  
cosmic_ink  
That’s so cuteeeeeee  
There’s just so much leeway for Ink in interactive/multiplayers games, so much shenanigans ahead

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Geno totally plays animal crossing too. Ink likes to play the games as it is almost like he's a physical person!

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Members or close friends of error who play would find gifts donated by an anonymous user(I don’t play AC can u do that tho? XD)

Ink does this because people who care for each sometimes give each other gifts and look! He cares about Error and since they’re ppl error cares about then Ink will do so too!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nope but i but ink could hack his way in and leave gifts that way.

*****  
cosmic_ink  
oooooo I see

Also, I’m thinking about Ink scaring the shit of out of thieves and trespassers should anyone break into Error’s apartment  
Ink’s bastard energy alone is able to surpass normal security systems XD

Roomba!ink with a knife go brrrrr

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ink is totally in awe of error and error knows that he looks cute but is otherwise a normal everyday skeleton...... why does ink think he's so great?

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Ink tries not to let it bother him too much  
Every time Error gets careful hugs from his brothers or every time he sees Error petting their pet cat

Ink would go into a standby mode once in a while, and tells Error not to disturb his recharge period  
But that’s strange, Error wonders, an Ai doesn’t need a recharge feature as far as he know

If Error were to turn Ink on on his own accord, he’ll find no one there, save for a little floating text box  
“I told you not to look u goof! My avatar pixels just needed a to recalibrate themselves for a bit, be back in a jiff!”

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: ... ink did you order a VR head set?  
Ink: Yep!  
Error: .... ink my eyesight isn't really good for VR.....  
Ink: .... Can we try anyway?  
Error: sure ink.

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Let the VR games begin babeyyyyy

He’s so happy! Ink can finally touch and physically interact with Error, but the boi’s gotta be careful

The first time Ink was so excited he pounced, Error got so freaked out that he left the first game in a heartbeat

Error didn’t rlly explain to Ink that he actually had a fear of touch I think  
What with never rlly needing to touch one another to hang out before

Plus, is it just him, or is does the touch felt TOO real for a second there?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
oh god the worst kind of jump scare for error

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Ink rlly do be an touch starved puppy tho

But he’ll sit, for Error‘s sake XD

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: Error look! i made a game world for us to explore!

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Error would find stuff like “best places for first dates”, “cozy quiet places for introverts” and “breathtaking sights for couples” in his search history

Error: I don’t remember searching for these...?  
Ink: oh crap-

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
poor inky didn't clear his search history~

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Hopefully it wouldn’t ruin his surprise ;3  
He wants to give Error the best date yet!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error: you can ask me stuff ya want to know about, ink Google doesn't have all the answers

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Ink: *the roomba is studiously pacing around in the living room*  
Error: *stops ink with a gentle nudge, picks up the metal sweeper and place it next to him on the couch*  
Error: is there something bothering you Ink?  
Ink: .....  
Error:......  
Error: you don’t have to tell me if u do—  
Ink:WOULDYOUPLEASEGOOUTONADATEWITHME

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: *not exactly getting what ink is saying, thinks jnk just wants to do a date* ... just don't see why not? Can't go to the movies, phones can't be on.

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Ink: internally crushing so hard that Error says yes like GOD get yourself together you’re gonna make the hard drive melt!

Ink: it’s more like...I made something for you, would u like to take a look?  
Error: *perturbed because Ink was never this shy at showing him the stuff he makes*  
Error: just show me Inky

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error really just thinks ink wants to try stuff and he's the only one ink can easily ask to do things. Geno is waiting for it to hit Error the ink actually likes him.

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Geno: Dear little brother who I love, how can you be SO DENSE?!!?

Error: I...what? Geno what're u on about...?  
Error: *sees notification from his email* ah geez ink just ordered me another bouquet of roses. I keep telling him we don’t have a lotta space at home for anymore of these!  
Geno: *facepalms, doesn’t have the heart to tell him*

Reaper: Heh....kinda reminds me of you Gen, it did took you a while to finally snuggle up to lil ol me~  
Geno: Reaps you’re not helping!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Reaper is a mortician that keeps visiting the store... to 'browse'

Error: ink, i really don't have room for all these- Are these... chocolates?

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Pfffftttt that’s perfect! Either that, or a forensic pathologist

Fresh on the phone: hey big bro? There’s this some dude askin for....a smokin hot one-eyed skele?  
Geno: *snatches phone away* I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL THIS NUMBER  
Reaper: awwwwh....then can I have yours instead Gen~?

Error: ink, why’d u buy a heart shape beanbag I already have one??

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
or even just a coroner.  
Reaper: geno your one of the most lively people i've met.  
Geno: Not surprising, coming from you. Now are you going to pay or just hold up my line?

Error: .... why do you want me to wear a suit? we are just going out to eat.

*****  
cosmic_ink  
ooooo that’s even cooler! Maybe it’ll be like a tag team sorta thing with Reaper Paps

Geno: Reaper I know that’s you stop acting like you’re actually interested in buying something from here  
Reaper, with huge sunglasses and his turtleneck pulled up till his nasal: Oh I’m interested in buying something alright...  
Geno: *groans with his face in his hands*  
Reaper: I wanna buy u dinner sometimes Gen~~~ Saturday night at 8?

Ink buys Error a trip to the aquarium, not only to see pretty fishies but also because he wants to see how pretty Error looks under the aquarium lights

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ink has to constantly upload his pictures so that he can have more space on his phone... to take more pictures of error.

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Whereas the Ai that Error switches Ink out for, what are the odds that it also has a mind of its own too? XD

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
is cross in here yet? Or maybe template?

OR Pale!

*****  
cosmic_ink  
I’m torn making Noot’s Ai either Dream or Cross  
Cuz, imagine Noot’s brother walking in and Cross is just, smitten at him  
Or Cross and the the rest of the gang got invited over and THEN the boi gets smitten with the cute adorable Ai on NM’s tv

Ooh ooh, Template could be a part timer at Error’s tech store  
And while sorting thru some stuff at the back, a shiny loose drive fell out...

Template: Hey Boss! What’s in the boxes out back?  
Geno: it’s just a buncha faulty stuff that clients send back to us  
Template: Looks neat tho! Can I have one?  
Error: Knock yourself out kid! The company wouldn’t take them back for whatever reason so they’re practically free

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Oh no the choices! ...Ai cross seems more like how he is in canon and I really like it but ai dream is adorable as he just wants everyone happy .... but then ... turns into evil virus Shattered...

I like the Cross one most.  
And Pale is a barely emotional verison of ink's programs... except he doesn't try to help beyond the exact wording you say

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Oh shit that’s mad awesome! Gosh now I’m rlly torn XD  
Imagine Ink and Pale duking it out with Shattered in the mainframe while a few chosen soldiers to go VR and help subdue the goopy corrupted entity

By the Cross one, u mean Cross being the Ai?  
Mmmmm, the angst does seems more potent with him XD  
Aaaaaaa decisions decisions.....

Template is a young tech student growing into his interest of robotics and mechanical enhancements  
Upon looking thru the files in the drive, he found one containing a partly completed AI database, and unknowingly awakens a dormant Pale who was drifting in the recesses of the code

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Maybe pale was a prototype ink? He is just very... dry humor and doesn't want to do much beyond what he's ordered to do

And like cross says things like, I was made to help! ....w-what do I want to do? I-i wasn't programmed with w-wants......... um maybe... tell me what chocolate tastes like? I-I hear it tastes good?

WAIT dream is a real person that a company decided to use him as a base for their newest au

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Mm hmm! Which makes me rlly anticipate Ink meeting Pale at some point  
Inky boi would be delighted to show Pale the ropes and share the joys of having a special relationship with a monster being

Template is crafting plans for a mobile robotic drone just for Pale, both small and light enough to perch on someone’s shoulder, that creates a hologram for Pale’s avatar

Hnnnnnggg I love an angsty Cross Ai already! Cross was trying to be stoic and professional at first, hiding his fleeting stares that looked just a little too ‘alive’ to be programmed, and let slipped stray sentences that are too ‘independent’ for a pre-programmed entity

Holy shit, that just brings a whole new load of questions to the fray O w O  
Did Dream consent for a company to mass produce an avatar skin using his appearance?  
The new AU is I’m not mistaken, being Dreamtale ay? Is this somehow gonna being Shattered and Goop Noots into existence?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
once ink hears of the hologram he is going to bug error and template to no end.

Cross: I-I don't have any wants! Only what my master a-asks of me! Don't mind me, just a little lagging a little.

Maybe thats why the 'Karen" wasn't there, getting hired as a model

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Ink is going to be so soft and mom over Pale  
It broke him a little when he finds out Pale was suppose to be a prototype version of his model, but he just know there’s a spark in there somewhere (points to Template)

Dream: Wow they weren’t kidding when they say they’ll upgrade the pixel definition of the new models  
Dream: hey there Cross, can you hear me?  
Cross: L-Loud and clear, master Dream....*flushes*  
NM: *squints* is...is it blushing??  
Cross: *immediately glitches back to default mode*

Twin models Dream and Nights is a new take OwO

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
they do a lot of motion capture work. For movies and games...  
Poor baby cross... when Nightmare calls error over again to check the AI glitches... ink is ecstatic to have a new friend! (Who is freaking out,- DONT RAT ME OUT! I DON'T WANNA BE UN INSTALLED! PLEASE PLEASE STOP BEFORE MY OWNERS HEAR!)

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Ooooo Dream could work more on bits where they require full body movements (fighting scenes!) because there was this headcannon where Dream is like HELLA athletic and flexible  
Nightmare works more on character stances and emotes cuz the boy can ACT  
Both of them are inspirations for the skeleton skins for AI avatars

Ink: This is so cool! I thought I was the only one who is sentient  
Cross: *is freaking out and very afraid of Ink because holy shit how did he get in here?*  
Cross: what the heck are you and how’d u do that?! Please leave the premises you’re gonna be reprogrammed if they find out!

In the end, Ink decides to leave the poor bean alone and come back ltr, but he does tell Error about this when got home

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: i met a new friend today!  
Error: .... who the heck do ya mean?  
Ink: mmmm... you know AI named Cross? He keep saying things like "be quiet please i don't want to be reprogrammed again! Stop talking your going to let my owners know about me! Oh please stop! I dont want to be uninstalled!" I liked him!  
Error: ink was he sentient too?  
Ink: yep! I found out how to visit him too! I'll use either the email to get in or try to call him.

Nightmare and dream work really well since they are twins and pretty much look exactly alike except for color. The dream ai was supposed to be a happy runaround the screen while the Nightmare ai was supposed to have extremely detailed expressions.

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Am going to keep that idea for the twins, it’s so good I luv it so much aaaaaaaa thx Wyrm!

Nightmare is going to be the one that realizes Cross sentience first cuz he recognizes the giveaways when someone is putting up an act (hah!)  
But he’s going to wait for Dream to be here together before confronting on their AI

Maybe Cross is a special new model that is suppose to be able to embed itself into more than one household(so he can be with both NM and Dream :D) with twice the efficiency and new features  
And the twins are given him as an apology for the “faulty” one from before

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Meanwhile poor cross is a bit over worked ... and had been reprogrammed a few times to "work harder".  
Cross is trying his best to be the perfect lil worker and be 'just an ai'

*****  
cosmic_ink  
Oh my gosh.....must PROTECC the oreo

Angst point if Cross is already sentient from the start, and has to go thru and FEEL himself getting reprogrammed every time

And the poor boi is just so on edge in the Apple brother’s home  
And why does that AI with the changing eyelights keep coming back??!?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
cross: ok ok I did everything that was asked and both masters are currently out... ok I can take a break...  
Ink: Hi cross! *sent by email*  
Cross: AH! Ink!?! No no no, I will not deal with this right now! Go away, ink! If you are caught here they might find out about me! I like you and all but I don't want to be sent ba-  
NM: so i was right... you can think.  
Cross: oh god oh god Oh God, *panicking* um M-master? P-please, please don't send me back! I-i won't bother you! Y-you won't e-even know I a-am any different!  
Dream: *from kitchen* brother i owe you 20 bucks.  
Cross: *is having a bad time rn* I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll just... shut myself off okay? Turn me on if you want me... or I can just wait quietly! Which e-ever you prefer.  
Dream: Cross are you okay?  
Cross: *tearing up from panic* y-yes master i am fine! H-honest!


	2. Angst Train Choo CHOO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres a tangent or two in here! BUT I LOVE IT!!!!  
> Also Some of these threads were made simultaneously sooo rip editing. Oh God its everywhere.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
cross: ok ok I did everything that was asked and both masters are currently out... ok I can take a break...  
Ink: Hi cross! *sent by email*  
Cross: AH! Ink!?! No no no, I will not deal with this right now! Go away, ink! If you are caught here they might find out about me! I like you and all but I don't want to be sent ba-  
NM: so i was right... you can think.  
Cross: oh god oh god Oh God, *panicking* um M-master? P-please, please don't send me back! I-i won't bother you! Y-you won't e-even know I a-am any different!  
Dream: *from kitchen* brother i owe you 20 bucks.  
Cross: *is having a bad time rn* I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll just... shut myself off okay? Turn me on if you want me... or I can just wait quietly! Which e-ever you prefer.  
Dream: Cross are you okay?  
Cross: *tearing up from panic* y-yes master i am fine! H-honest!

cosmic_ink   
I laughed so hard

Did....did the twins bet on how Cross would reveal himself to be sentient?  
lmaooooooo

Oh no, the Oreo is FRETTING he is SCARED

Dream would eventually ‘command’ (it breaks his heart to word it that way) Cross to refer him and NM by their names  
It’s small but it’s a start

****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Oooooo that's heartbreaking.

Cross having to rely on commands first...

Ink becomes Cross's first AI friend and teaches him all about the fun things he can do on the net.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: cross today j am going to teach you tax evasion and how to buy things for free.  
Cross: .... isn't that against the program?  
Ink:.... lesson one, loopholes

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Ink is a bad influence basically.

But no one can stop him.

Also they don’t want to stop him especially not when Cross seems to actually be enjoying himself.

They build a whole mansion together in minecraft. It’s gigantic. Cross placed a map for it on the entrance, and also made sure that the colors weren’t an eyesore.

The structure is still chaotic though. There is a tower that goes up to the sky in the middle of it.

Dream: Oh this place looks wonderful you two. Thank you Cross for keeping Ink under control.

Cross: ..... *blushes* I-it wasn’t much...really...

Ink: Oh Oh Cross You wanted to show something-

Cross: -No! Nothing at all! *is glitching from feeling flustered*

Dream: What is it Cross? *voice comes through in excitement*

Cross: ....I-It’s one of the rooms...

Dream: Your shyness is so cute!!!

Cross: *glitches again in embarrassment* I’m not cute!

Dream: But you are~

Cross: Guess you won’t get to see it then.

Dream: No no I’m sorry please show it to me~

Cross: ...alright...

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
it is replicas of rooms in dreams nightmares and errors rooms and some of their favorite Cafe spaces.... and a grand hall with intricate markings

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
now i want to go on minecraft and build this place but I don't know how to play minecraft

Dream: I LOVE IT!!!!!!

Dream: I live here now.

Nightmare: Brother we have work-

Dream: It is time to abandon real life.

((he's joking))

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross:dream no! We can play all you want but real life is so interesting! Don't miss out on it!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dream: I'm kidding Cross I'm kidding~

Cross: Please I don't understand jokes....

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
cross: i am not programmed with humor!  
Ink: i am! Wanna hear a joke?  
Cross: ink i don't get them! Please don't!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Ink: Knock knock!

Cross: ???

Ink: You say 'who is there' Cross!!!

Error: Oh no Ink have mercy on him....

Cross: W-who is there???

Error: Cross- Too late.

Dream: *is snickering*

Nightmare: Oh God.

Ink: Hike.

Cross: ?????????????

Error: not that one...

Ink: Come come on add a 'who' to the end!

Cross: Hike who....?

Ink: *immediately pops out tons of Japanese poetry* Good to know you're interested!  
*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross:.... ink how did you come to the conclusion I wanted a haiku?  
Ink: well hike and who together sound like haiku.  
Cross: but I still didn't ask for it.  
Error: god damn it ink

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Ink: You technically did~

Cross: .................I understand nothing from these jokes @-@

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: pfft omg cross i love you never change.  
Cross: *brilliant blush* ahhhhhhhhhh no what? Um ahhhh I have no programs for this!  
Ink: nope thats just you. I know the feeling buddy

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Nightmare, thinking: .....the day my brother is getting ass is near... but also.... you can't talk about this easily right?

At most, what outsiders would understand is that Dream decided to marry a fictional character from an online game.... or something.

.........................I don't think we can ever reveal Cross, Ink and Pale's existence.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
NM: my brother is in love with an artifical being and is getting virtual ass. AND I HAVE NO ONE TO TALK TO ABOUT IT.

****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Truly, a devastating dilemma.

*****  
cosmic_ink   
Mmmm.........the ERA OF ANDRIODS MAY BE UPON US

We have a brilliant robotics student who is honing his skills, and Ink is going to pester him!

Ink: Hello Template! You’re looking especially candid today!

Template: ......Error told me to beware when u have ‘that look’ on your face

Ink: oh psssshhhhhhh......don’t be! Now listen, if you’re not too busy....maybe I can interest u in a.........side project? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Mmmmm ye, spicy spicy times

Maybe it’ll just be like, looking up some steamy stuff online and have fun with it  
But for this, it’s like high definition simulation VR  
Gotta work on the schematics for it ltr....

Yooooooooo Ink is going to get so many ideas once he and Error started using VR XD

Also, the comments is getting everywhere XD  
There’s thread in within thread that are inside the comments

^God damn Writer no kidding, these criss-cross like waffle fries^  
*************************************NEW TANGENT************************************  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
cross: ok ok I did everything that was asked and both masters are currently out... ok I can take a break...  
Ink: Hi cross! *sent by email*  
Cross: AH! Ink!?! No no no, I will not deal with this right now! Go away, ink! If you are caught here they might find out about me! I like you and all but I don't want to be sent ba-  
NM: so i was right... you can think.  
Cross: oh god oh god Oh God, *panicking* um M-master? P-please, please don't send me back! I-i won't bother you! Y-you won't e-even know I a-am any different!  
Dream: *from kitchen* brother i owe you 20 bucks.  
Cross: *is having a bad time rn* I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll just... shut myself off okay? Turn me on if you want me... or I can just wait quietly! Which e-ever you prefer.  
Dream: Cross are you okay?  
Cross: *tearing up from panic* y-yes master i am fine! H-honest!  
*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
X Gaster is the producer of the AI models, and Cross has had the hardest time with him.

You're only an AI model, you do not think for yourself. You will only do as they say, or you will get thrown aside like trash.

X Gaster revered Ink as his perfect AI.

When an AI gets uninstalled and sent back....... they get scrapped. X Gaster throws them aside, overwrites them so to speak.

This is why Cross is afraid. He knows, he remembers, and he's terrified of dying.

Ink doesn't remember.

****  
cosmic_ink   
How dare u drop the angst train like this?! :,D

Ohhhhh my gosh the X bastard strikes again  
Gosh now we have a threat for the story

Ink noooooooo babey *crias*

Sees the word ‘scrapped’  
Poor Pale.... ; A ;  
Luckily he’s with Template for the time being

This implies that there is a possibility for all AIs to have develop sentience at some point  
And the people who are part of the team, some of them knows this Oh shIT—

****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross knows but can't trust anyone to actually be of help to any of them.  
Nightmare makes a guess, and asks Error to look into it because he's closer to this.

Fresh knows.

****  
cosmic_ink   
Oh jeezus u said that X gaster deems Ink as the ‘perfect Ai’

I’m hoping that there are more models of Ink cuz....if the X man gets wind of an Ink model having gained sentience......BOIII

Meanwhile....  
Dream and Nights are aware of how scared Cross is at being sentient, so they gotta go slow  
They would plan trips that take themselves out of the city, away from tech

They’ll take Cross to the more rural places to sightsee, bird watch and hiking  
Once in a while, they’ll gently coax a genuine response from Cross, asking him about stuff just to let him know he’s included there as a Person and his opinion matters

****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
At the beginning X Gaster used to create different sort of mechanisms, programmed robots for his adopted children, Frisk and Chara..... but then he became obsessed with creating the 'Perfect' friend for them.

Neither Frisk nor Chara can leave the hospital because they're both have health problems from birth, and its dangerous for them to be exposed to anything outside of their environment.

Their current AI is a Cross model.

The reason why any of the AI's have gained sentience is because Frisk and Chara gave it to them. They wanted a 'real' friend. There was a X Papyrus AI, but it got scrapped.

Which traumatized Cross.

At some point during the trip, Cross finally, very tentatively, puts down the stoic facade...

"...So you're not going to uninstall me?" a timid voice comes through, not at all like the calm voice the twins are used to hearing.

"No. I don't want to do that, I like having you around." Dream says, smiling.

"I'm not low enough to throw aside a person. That's just not how I am." Nightmare speaks, tone of voice borderline offended.

"Oh...I see.......I, uh, I'm not sure if I can fill social requirements since, you know........"

"That's fine. I've downloaded a mini minecraft app, wanna try playing with us in it?"

"......Ok......"

****  
cosmic_ink  
Wait, I didn’t see the edit before, u said Fresh knew??! XD  
knew about Cross sentience u mean ay?

I’m am CRYING  
imma just screenshot that passage to reread it again in my drafts aaaaaaa  
ohmygosh that’s beautiful, i might just use some of your dialogues here in the actual fic when I get to that point if that’s okay with u?

Dangggg....poor Cross, tho it’s kinda confusing cuz their current Ai is a cross model, would it be sentient or follow the initial programming under X gaster’s watch  
That means we have two distinct Crosses in the picture

Am ranking up my ammo to punch X in the face

Oh wow, now this is interesting cuz it makes me think....  
for the selected Ai’s to get sentience it would have to be given by X frisk and Chara  
But the situation they’re in seems finicky for them to do so under X gaster’s watch  
So I’m assuming they have to be sneaky. Two little mastermind who found a way to temper with the AIs models when they’re being made, to give the bout of sentience to them  
Or, it’s a pre programmed kinda system they made to automatically selects certain AIs to encourage them to be sentient

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Yes......

And eventually, they plan to steal the sentient Cross back without X Gaster noticing...wether Cross wants to or not.

We can call the current Cross they have Puppet!Cross... or Pawn!Cross. P!Cross. uwu.

Basically X Frisk and Chara want to swap out P!Cross with Cross when they can, through a lot of hacking. Error would probably notice when Cross gets swapped like that though...

They're very sneak yes~

PLEASE DO USE THE DIALOGUES YES SKKSKSKSK I WOULD BE HONORED

I was somewhat thinking like, Fresh is sort of aware of where these AIs are coming from, has awareness of...

Actually you know what, I was thinking of Fresh having an anti-hero role or somehting, like a neutral party that doesn't care so long as his brothers aren't in danger. His brothers are really the only things he cares about. He doesn't see value in these AIs or other people.

That's how it goes in my head at least.

Life and Reaper are other computer programmers that have made collaberations on researches on sentience in the past. Life's more into computer mechanics while Reaper is the programmer.

They have a company dedicated to making AI a part of peoples daily life, but not in a way that takes over their job for them. An AI that works WITH them instead.... And when they catch wind of these sentient AIs they immediately want to investigate them.

I hope im not taking control of your story because that is not my intention at all.

*****  
cosmic_ink   
Oh geez Frisk and Chara nooooooooooo

The twins would be so devastated, waking up to find Cross, after finally getting comfortable to talking to them as himself, suddenly did a 180 and revert back to standard AI performance?

Deliciously heartbreaking

But Error and Ink are on the case and they found out that Cross has been switched (one of he twins gets livid cuz WHO FUCKING DARES)

Tho they have to work together to get across back, while Cross has to deal with so many emotions and reconciling with the kids

Arc endgame is that they reached a secret plan to get somehow get the twins out, maybe their health affliction has something to do with physical impairments  
Impairments that Template might just be able to craft artificial enhancements for

Fresh is a wild card in a sense, I’m saving him a slot where he’ll finally step up and shine in all his 90’s wigiddy glory

Oooooo I always love your ideas concerning Life and Death as a power duo  
Tho, Wyrm and I talked about having Reaper being something like a mortician or forensic patho  
But the idea that Reaper has a deeper link to all this is very appealing  
Maybe it’s a job we either secretly does or used to do

Oh no you’re not!  
I truly love (and is fucking blown away by) these bombards of ideas you and Wyrm are pitching in XD  
It’s silly but, I feel a little bad when I sorta use your ideas not exactly how u word it(which is silly cuz it’s my story lols XD)  
So from me, I hope u know that your ideas are all spectacular, but some wouldn’t make it to the final cut  
Not because they’re not awesome or anything but cuz it wasn’t how I wanted this story to go lolllls

(Also, night! Brb ;P)

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
oh oh OH

Reaper USED to major both in Programming and Patho. Life now leads the company all by herself.

LMSDNOBDSONWPI

LIFE REAPER AND XGASTER USED TO BE COLLEGE BUDDIES

XGaster used what he learned with them to create his AIs. The kid took advantage of what XGaster learned from Life and applied it to AIs to make them sentient.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Reaper than decided to drop out to major in Forensics because XGaster began his descent into 'perfectionism' during this time... and it just sort of ruined the profession for Reaper.

Reaper still sometimes went onto comment on some of the programmings other people applied. Geno wrote a whole article once, Reaper added in his two cents and corrected some parts, from there they ended up continously discussing things online...

And then they went and met up with each other in real life.

(Good night~)

also just read the edit-

It's fine if some of the ideas don't make it to the final cut. In the end it's your writing after all.

******************NEW THREAD***********************  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
X Gaster is the producer of the AI models, and Cross has had the hardest time with him.

You're only an AI model, you do not think for yourself. You will only do as they say, or you will get thrown aside like trash.

X Gaster revered Ink as his perfect AI.

When an AI gets uninstalled and sent back....... they get scrapped. X Gaster throws them aside, overwrites them so to speak.

This is why Cross is afraid. He knows, he remembers, and he's terrified of dying.

Ink doesn't remember.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
poor cross baby needs to have some reassurance for the apple boys..... he has had it bad

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross straight up cries AI tears when he gets back. Ink, Cross and Pale hug it out AI style.... are there any other AIs?

I'm just imagining Ink pulling Cross into his software and just holding a terrified Cross there and away from Frisk and Chara until the whole thing finally manages to pass over...Frisk ends up being the one to willingly stop this whole shebang.

Frisk: ...I don't want to make friends this way Chara.

Chara: ! Cross was supposed to be ours you know that-

Frisk: I don't want our last moments to be that of a forced friendship.

X Frisk and X Chara have been told since the beginning that they don't have long to live.... a part of why XGaster is so obsessed with making AIs is because he wants to 'save' them by transferring their memories, their personalities, their everything into an AI... and it all turned into this instead.

Reaper works in the Forensic department and has seen evidence that... some things were stolen from some of the bodies and dusts that were there.

Some AIs XGaster was working on were experiments he made, using monster dust, the remains of a human soul.... or what is left of it in the human brain.

Some illegal stuff was involved in the making of the AIs.

Not even XChara or XFrisk knew this.

Originally XGaster wanted to make Sentient AIs but in his quest for perfection that ended up being by passed. Were it not for the foundation of the AIs involving these things, XChara and X Frisk programming wouldn't have worked.

So basically the sentient AIs used to be multiple people but don't remember their life before being an AI!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
oh SHIT poor bebbies.....  
Cross.... just wants to be home..... he wishes he could get hugs from his mas- boss- Friends.....

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross: .....my friends aren't you....

XChara: What?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
imagine chara somehow giving cross a virus that really messes with him.

Like his voice gets super high? He is lagging, and having trouble using commands...... error eventually has to fix this

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
XFrisk: ...Do you think....do you think we could have been friends in another world....

Cross: *is quite, recovering from the recent viruses XChara had inflicted on him, and then traumatically forced eradicated from his system* ..........

XFrisk: ....i just... didn't want us to be alone...I didn't want things to turn out this way....

Cross: *voice piping from the small device he's been trapped in* Then let me go.

XFrisk: .......But no one will come back for us.

Cross: ...............

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cross: ...will-will you ever let me go? I don't want to be stuck in here when the battery dies.... who knows when it will be turned back on? Can you at-at least promise me to keep this charged?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
XFrisk: I promise....

XFrisk, compared to XChara, treats Cross more humanely, validating his feelings even when he doesn't do what Cross truly wants him to do, letting him go.

XFrisk cares a whole lot about XChara. They're twins dependant on each other since birth. They can't imagine a world without each other. So even if Cross does end up wishing that XFrisk could be his friend at the very least, XFrisk will remain with XChara till the end.

They weren't expected to survive when given birth. Their parents were also friends with Life, Reaper and XGaster. XGaster was the closest to them, which is why started to descent into madness when they died, driving Life and Reaper away.

Reaper: .....They wouldn't have wanted this.

XGaster: What would a coward know about what they would have wanted?-

Reaper: Don't think you can use that as a weapon. I did what I had to do. You pushed me away.

XGaster: It doesn't change the fact that you could have done more. We could have done more together-

Reaper: And for what?

Reaper: Cut that middle school psychological bullshit out. It doesn't work on me. You know your own faults here.

*****  
cosmic_ink   
Oh jeezus begeezus!!!! this is a lovely thing to have woken up to XD

Ye there should be tons of AIs, but not all of them are sentient, some just happens to be lucky enough to have Woken Up  
Like Detroit Become Human!

Oh shiiiiitttttt yes!!!!  
We’re walking into unethical biological science territory now yes!  
The idea of having some AI being the remnants of dead monsters souls and humans souls did cross my mind, like, the angst tho!!!!

I’m loving X Chara and Frisk, they just want their friend aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Jeeeeeez maybe a big milestone is for the main gang to transfer the X twins consciousness on their own  
Error, Fresh, Reaper, and Life all band together in this to make it happen

Reaper’s unprecedented involvement is so gonna blow Geno away.....  
Picturing Reaper finding out about Ink....the boi would go do some research

Ooooo I’m a little unclear about the part where “they started to descent into madness when they died”  
Do u mean the X twins’ parents?

Jeezzzzzx X gaster needs to CHILL XD

But the concept gets messy cuz that would mean the sentient AIs used to be a loving, breathing being at some point and now they’re dead  
They have backgrounds and they come from somewhere. Maybe their deaths were all declared and happened quite a long time ago, their family wouldn’t be aware of this

Gosh.....does that mean Ink has Top and Zephr here as his pops?? Two lovely fathers who is still mourning for their dead adopted who somehow died

Or.....Cross and Ink being very recent models are getting sentience from the very first few prototype AI which uses dead monsters/human essences

Oh....OH.......Pale  
Shit! Pale could be one of them! Since he was a former unfinished prototype of Ink’s model  
ANGST

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
X twins parents yes! I shoudl have said "He started to descend into madness when they died" lmao.

ANGST ALL THE ANGST!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

When XGaster is finally gone through police investigation, and captured, what he has exactly done isn't made public, and only the families of the deceased that were defiled are let known what happened to their deceased loved ones... Or perhaps not.

The sentient AIs themselves however definitely get checked through, and the government registers them as private citizens.

I was sort of thinking the AIs were Frankenstein's monster kind of deal. Like, different parts of monsters soul put together to make a complete soul..... Zephr and Top were the pops of their five year old son that died.

The making of an AI takes a while. Like, a really long while. So the victims aren't really recently dead. In my head it's been eight years at the very least since XGaster gathered the remnants of the soul pieces and had put them together.

....You know what, I can see XGaster just deciding to go out with a literal huge bang, knowing full well that his exact crimes would not be made public for the sake of protecting the sentient AIs. The explosion also takes away his research.

And now history mourns a genius that has created amazing ais... not knowing the dark secrets that lay behind the creation of said AIs.

\---------------

Template's android project could overshadow XGaster's reputation in time of course, especially when he makes sure the androids house the sentient AIs, and he makes sure their bodies look hyper realistic... and that magic can be used through them.

Which means Ink can form ecto body parts on his body.

Template's android research mainly gets used for hospital sake.

The X Kids get transferred to prototype androids. They get to run outside for the first time in their lives.

A lot of government issued paperwork later, the sentient androids are listed as private citizens as well.

They might be immortal of course... in some ways, which is why part of that government paperwork is to ensure that the androids can go to certain hospitals when they have problems, doctors that specialize in the android body basically and are fully licensed like Template is.

*****  
cosmic_ink   
Fucking bastard, X is totally that kinda flashy hoe that decided to take the easy way out

Oooooh that makes sense, it does save a lotta exposition if the AI were direct reincarnation of their past lives

Fuckkkkk Tops and Zephr  
Although morbid and maybe even selfish...? I think it’s for the best.... can’t imagine the huge outburst that it would bring to some families who have yet to move on

Oh my goshhhhhh let the X twins be happy yesssssss  
Night is still a little miffed but Dream happily welcomes the two over to hang  
Two pair of twins and their AI, what a family!

Oooooo yes, Ink is going to get creative with those new ASSets huehuehuehue.....  
Mmmmmm I’m imagining spicy scenes between the Apple twins and Cross  
In the VR world, people have unlimited reach for all different kinds of fantasies  
Oh hoooo BOI, Dream and Night are going to have so much FUN experimenting! Better make sure all of Cross’s features are updated and maintained, all else his motherboard is gonna fry XD

I headcannon that monsters naturally have a longer lifespan than humans  
So Errink and Creammare have a good few centuries for them I think

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
my thoughts exactly... and considering that the AIs themselves don't have direct memories of the many people they were before... it would be painful for all parties.

Cross definitely learns all about preferences in his new android body~~~~~~

Template: I would say take it easy.... but actually, don't. I've put all the security measures to make sure your AI frame doesn't get harmed in the process, but knowing the limits of the android body would help me improve.

Yell Heah honestly it would make sense if monsters live longer than humans.

I mean, asgore and toriel man. How old are they??? They've seen the war apprently.

I'd say being constructs of magic would help... getting all bullshit science-y here.

The twins end up as AIs thanks to Reaper and Life's collaborations, but this is kept a secret from everyone but Template until later.

Error and Ink were both shooked.

Cross just straight up went out from his android body into his AI form and started upping security measures like crazy through a few hacking here and there.

*****  
cosmic_ink   
RIGHTTTTTTT

LIKE, that silhouette in Undertale’s opening looks just like the fluffy king! Maybe it’s like an ancestor I don’t know  
But Asgore and Tori spoke as if they’ve been there  
Plus, I love the headcannon that Grillby and Gerson used to be a war veterans from that time

Also, Life is gonna be so much a sweet gramma’s to all the AI’s, and the X twins too!

Ah yes, this is where Fresh comes in  
Maybe he’ll be like the expert in coding firewalls and hacking thru all sorts of underground encoded websites  
And his expertise can rivaled that of the X twins, and I like to think that he has a hand in getting Cross back from the part where the twins swapped him out and kept the oreo in their secured personal servers

So for his brothers’ sake, he helps make sure nothing else can interfere or temper the AI’s interfaces

I think I’m going to have to put all the threads in a seperate doc sooner or later  
They’re precious writer’s notes by now XD

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Sskksksskk sounds like a plan~

Oh yeah Fresh do be doing that.

Error sometimes wonders if he should look into wether or not his youngest brother is getting up to illegal activities on the internet.... but then decides he already has his hands full enough as it is.

Geno is concerned of course.

Fresh hides his genius all the time. Also when he threatens people they can feel it down in their core.

XChara definitely doesn't mess with that... XFrisk is tasked with making sure he won't.

Cross is still paranoid about the twins.

I love the headcanon of Grillby being from war times. Gerson? Definitely old enough to be from war times. I headcanon Gerson used to use a giant hammer, or axe.

Life do be a sweet gramma. Reaper still doesn't go back to programming, but he and Geno talk about programming a lot more often than before. Have whole convos... like the ones were having right now. But its nerdier and about computer programmings and their theorems.

*****  
cosmic_ink   
Tho X gaster took the easy way out, part of me is kinda.....glad???  
The gang wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore now that he’s finally out of the picture

Ye ye!  
There was this headcannon I saw, not sure if it’s in the game itself, but Gerson is usually depicted as a war hammer wielder  
There were cute arts of Gerson training Undyne with a rusty war hammer in sight

Geno: so...were u ever going to tell me you’re actually an avid programmer who has a hand in bringing my brother’s soon to be fiancé into our lives?

Reaper: it’s....not something I’m proud of Gen... honestly, I never thought that project would come see the light of day

Geno: pfffffttt....and here I thought I was in love with a creepy ass forensic who doesn’t know a thing or two about subtlety

Reaper: but I’m YOUR creepy ass forensic fiancé tho ;3

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Of course~

It's a relief. The most annoying part is that he keeps his reputation intact.... so in a way he doesn't pay for his crimes at all. Not even a time in jail. Guess that's up to Hell now

Reaper: You know... at some point I thought our project could help people...perhaps save thousands of lives... but, then X... he just took our shared research and started developing it to somewhere, somewhere that is. Well, obviously unethical.

Reaper: Admittedly, part of why I quit programming was because of how terrified I had become.

Reaper: The way he spoke and talked changed so drastically and... he had become controlling, pushing... at some point I became afraid of being alone with him.

Reaper: All this time I thought I might have been irrational.... guess not.

Geno: .......

Reaper: ...Maybe if I hadn't run away...

Geno: Life tried, didn't she? And she failed as well. Don't blame yourself for others choices. You tried your best. He should have appreciated that, at the very least.

*****  
cosmic_ink   
*gross sobbing noises* Reaper aaaaaaaaaaaa  
Yessssss I love this! Where Reaper is so much more that what he makes himself to be

Geno: in the end.....you came back. You came back and took it upon yourself to set things right, to face X and put an end to the load of bullshit he started. Geno: Its takes a lot to pull oneself from danger, and it takes even more for someone to face that danger head on again.

Reaper: ........

Reaper: *teary eyes* god you’re such a gift Geno....

Geno: *wipes tear* now come on, its our turn to look after the twins again (life is busy so sometimes Reaper volunteers to keep watch)

Jfc, X gaster just....left all these people to deal with the aftermath of his mistakes  
But gosh, it’ll just.....take time to move on, like all things do eventually  
Good fucking riddance X bastard ugh

Mmmmmm I kinda wanna bring Gradient and Paperjam into this, love the two Errink siblings!  
Maybe one of them is an Ai, and for some reason both of them decide to run away to escape from something in their pasts

Gradient can be a monster with Pj as his AI buddy, circumstances brought them together close enough for them to regard each other as brothers

Maybe the time Pj got made is by using the same lines of code from Ink, but Pj somehow came into existence first when Ink is still going thru the reprogramming period for perfection

One night, Gradient is the one running from something, and out of luck he manages to get the attention of Pj who’s an AI that’s just....lurking around feral from a recent break out  
Pj helps Gradient by directing him a place to stay that night, and somehow, they stuck together ever since

Events would bring them to Error and Ink’s doorstep ;D

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom *****  
PaperJam was the one AI that managed to get under everyones radar, even XGasters, even the XKids.

Gradient is a genius with computers....too genius in fact. Since he was five years old.

He was forcefully made a member of an organization, and has been taken advantage of for his weapon making skills...

This is the first time he attempts jail break, and PJ suddenly decides they are two peas in a pod just by looking at him, so helps him make a successful escape.

Then they stick around Gradient, mostly to make sure the kid survives before they get along to their own thing, but then they get attached unwillingly.

Gradient is extremely nervous about talking to people, and has the same haphephobia Error has. He's homeless for a long time and because he can't bring himself to talk to people, PJ decides to grudgingly interact with Ink....

PJ does most of the talking for Gradient for a while. PJ is the anxiety ridden Gradient translator....sometimes Gradient just sends a message though.

PJ: Ok so on the terms that you don't get the police involved-

Ink: Wow you look familiar!!!

PJ: Uh-

Ink: Your coding seems to be anyway-

PJ: Can I Talk???

Error: Right. Continue. You said no police involvement and I already don't want to be a part of whatever this is.

PJ: Listen, we're on the run from some people because Gradient.... Gradient has an ability. And he can show it to you if you just give him an old phone or something.

Gradient gives that old phone sentience in 30 seconds of tinkering with the hardware.

.....i kind of want to make Gradient half-android now.

*****  
cosmic_ink   
OOF—  
That’s another dose of the angst train

Gradient is now babey, a smart babey, a babey that needs to be protected plssss  
XFrisk and XChara will take an immediate liking towards Gradient  
Traumatized baby masterminds club for the win!

Ooo coolios!!! Maybe it’s like a robotic limb or something, which Template would be happy to do maintenance on (plus he’s so fucking excited because holy shit this arm is wicked with so many hidden weapons mode)

Template: “Time to draw up some blueprints muahaha”

Pale: “Pls don’t your workshop can’t stand another blow up, less of all a malfunctioning minigun”

Tho I’m wondering when do Gray and Pj come in

I definitely want it to be after Cross and Pale’s introduction at least  
But after X gaster’s death or before? I’m kinda torn....

Oof the moment when u have to work on timelines for things to make sense alsklslslslallodofmlslaks

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
skskskskssksk same problem here....

I'm thinking Gray and PJ come in after X gaster's death.

which means this story might be over 100 chapters if it goes on like this.

Epic!Gaster could be a seperate, neutral anti-hero character.... like a neutral party that is a real asshole.

Epic!Sans could be another AI mayhaps? That's tasked with tracking down Gradient and PJ. Epic!G isn't interested in perfectionism, nor stealing other peoples work. He isn't interested in helping the entire world either, simply introducing whatever new knowledge he finds... and wether or not the world can accept it doesn't really matter to him. The entire world can bring its own downfall or whatever. There will continue be interesting stuff around.

Gradient's half android body is his own original work entirely.

*^ Helpful Editor Wyrm Note.... Gradient would be classified as a cyborg, Half machine Half organic^*  
*****   
cosmic_ink   
Aaaaaa oh dear, I’m honestly not rlly informed enough about Epictale and it’s characters to write them

I’ve seen some comic pages and art from the artist, and they’re HELLA amazing  
But I’m only aware of it due to Underverse’s Cross and Epic shenanigans and glimpses of the comic strips

But having the Errink sibs be on the run from an AI bounty hunter sounds metal af tho!  
I luv that!

I know righttttt  
At a rough estimation I’m thinking.....around 60-70 chaps, definitely not exceeding 100 cuz may the writing gods have mercy on my hands :,D

So, it just hit me

You said that PJ is manage to go under the radar all these time, he has the skills to go undetected by even the smartest hackers and minds  
This, could be a very important asset for the gang during the Xdrama arc (I’m calling it that now ye XD)

Rescuing Cross  
Snooping around to learn the truth about X gaster’s true nature to his experiments n creations  
Busting the kids out of there  
And taking down the X bastard (lmao)

With Fresh’s intel of the underground surfing and PJ’s skills combined together? BO I—

It could be a mini arc, maybe during the time where Cross is away with the twins on that self awakening trip of his

It gives time to incorporate Gray and Pj to the whole fam too

****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
amen may the writing gods have mercy on your hands.

Welp, it was an interesting idea i guess.

PJ works very behind the scenes with Gradient..... also Template could maybe work on better android bodies through Gradient.

Epic!Gaster doesn't have to play a huge role in the story? Only appearing briefly towards the end, taking a look at Gradient and PJ and then going "Welp, guess the government already has Gradient." because Gradient would totally get listed as a citizen, then leaving back to his own country or whatever.

PJ doesn't like to have anyone but Gradient look into their hardware. Maintenance? They will rely on Gradient for that. They don't need anyone else.

Except then they do.

And Error ends up having to coax the prickly AI into letting him help them.

*****  
cosmic_ink   
Yeah! Maybe it’s thru Gradient that Template could make a break thru in his research for a durable android vessel  
Not to mention get started on the Xkids prototype bodies, the twins’ consciousness are still AI at this point

Pffftttt lols, maybe I’ll try to dig just a little on Epictale, just enough to write E!gaster XD  
Which implies E!gaster is part of the organization that Gradient escaped from ay?

PJ and Gradient threw a big fuss during their first meeting with Error and Ink, where ink is hot on Pj’s trail in the network while Error is trying to get thru Gradient but the little half android won’t stop shooting at him wth??!  
But Gradient was tired and hungry, so he didn’t get far anyways, and that pulled PJ back from the chase to make sure he’s okay

Pffft lmao, Error gotta pull up the ol’ AI whispering skills again XD

Error: k-kid, we don’t wanna hurt you...okay? Just...u can stop pointing that cannon at me and we’ll slowly talk, alright?

Pj is going to be so hissy and uncooperative at first, only sticking to Gradient’s side to make sure no funny business  
Now if only he could get pass that chatter mouth AI, he can surf around and find a way for him and Gray to escape

They’ll gradually warm up to the team, eventually

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Yep yep~

sksksksk omg its a baby with a canon.

*****  
cosmic_ink   
XD yes!

Now to fantasise about fight scenes for Xdrama battle without the skills to write them *pained laughter*

Time to listen to badass techno music for inspiration

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
an entire ass mood.

Hearts.

Hearts is one of the game developers of the VR games Ink gets into.

Ink virtually keeps in contact with Hearts because he has interesting ideas regarding game mechanics and how he can make some parts of the other games he's making more interesting...

Hearts has no idea he's getting advice from an AI.

*****  
cosmic_ink   
*screams* HEARTS my boi’s in the house!

oooooo I was finding a place for Hearts too  
Thought of him being a gymnast coach or something like that  
Maybe a game developer who coaches a local acrobatics class on the side  
Oh shit maybe Hearts met Dream before too!

Hearts: wow ink! No one has ever given me such intuitive ideas like yours, it’s almost as if you’re there playing inside the game yourself

Ink: yeah haha! Well, you see.....about that.....

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
sksksksks

Error: ....Excuse me who are you?

Hearts: *grins raising a cup of coffee with a smile*

Ink: I invited a friend over Error!!!

Error: ..............

*****  
cosmic_ink   
Lmao  
An Ai is able to make more friends in a month than Error ever could in a year XD

Geno: I think Ink’s good for you, Error! Look, you’re finally getting to know more people

Hearts: Awww you look so stiff Error! Come here, let me show u some good stretches, that really does rid away those tight knots on u~

Error: *HISSES*

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Geno: I'm sorry, my brother's not prone to moving around much....also is extremely anti-social.

Error, is in the kitchen, standing as far away from Hearts as he can: Can't you not bad mouth me in front of other people at the very least???

Ink: According to the data I've collected Hearts would be good for someone who works with computers!!

Hearts: Right?~ That's why I decided to take up gymnastics~

Error: No. Absolutely not. No thank you. I don't need it. And I still don't know why you decided to come here.

*****  
cosmic_ink   
Alskoslslamzmkxo XD

Hearts: well, I asked if we could meet up face to face. Ink said no, but could come over to his place.

Hearts: Tho I didn’t expect it to him to meant in quite like this.

Ink: and then here we are!

Hearts would then join Geno on his shipping train because, Error how tf could u not see that Ink has the hots for you?!  
Lmao

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Error: ...Why would you go to an address a suspicious person like this gives?

Ink: Error are you calling me a suspicious person?!? Rude!!!

Hearts totally does.... definitely starts developing a game with that in mind with the help of Geno......

Hearts develops a virtual reality game that has the exact copy of the same landmarks that are in real life, places that Ink had wished to take Error to himself and all that.

As its in development, at the current moment it's just playable on computer, but Hearts is planning to make a VROOM version of it with the help of other developers.

*****  
cosmic_ink   
Ahhhhhhh that’s so sweet :,D

Man I’m learning new words today XD never heard of Vroom before tbh, am gonna surf for info....

Hearts would be the one that encourages Ink on his project to make the best dating VR sites for his date with Error

Heart: boi you’re gonna give Error the best date you can offer you hear me?! Or so help me I’ll wrangle that oblivious dunce into a date with u if I have to, on my treat

Hearts being the lucky/unfortunate audience to the each couple’s progress in romance, the Apple twins’ side too

Hearts, stretching his joints before practice: your man is sounds so soft Dream! So tell me, how’d u meet him?

Dream: oh gee....well, you see....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream: ...... ummm... well i meet him through our tech company-  
> Hearts: ....OMG HES AN AI TOO.


End file.
